Temptation
by woodster93
Summary: What happens when our two favourite Detectives keep giving into temptation. Rated M for reason so please take note. Smut, smut and a bit more Smut. One Shot.


Olivia raised her eyes and looked at him across the desk through her hair that was hanging over her face.

"Stop smirking," she said just loud enough for him to hear. He was lying back in his chair his hands clasped behind his head. He stopped smiling and she watched as he licked his lips his tongue taking it's time as it ran over his full bottom lip. She squeezed her legs together trying to ease the dull throb that was still there. He could be such a prick at times. She tried her best not to smile back and just ignore him.

Elliot unclasped his hands and moved forward leaning on his elbows as far across the two desks as possible.

"I can still taste you," he whispered, his voice deep and low as his eyes locked on hers. She quickly looked at him and back down to her work.

"Get some work done," she told him a slight smile on her face as she thought back to what happened less than 30 minutes ago. He chuckled and sat back in his chair adopting his prior position and carried on watching her.

Olivia tried her best to ignore him. He had been sitting staring at her since they had come back into the office his paperwork still sat in front of him untouched.

He looked around the office and noticed they were alone. Just as Olivia picked up her can of soda he spoke.

"Do you know how much I want to fuck you right now?" he asked her across the desks.

Olivia coughed and spluttered as her soda went down the wrong way covering her paperwork. She heard Elliot laughing and he threw some tissues across the desk to her.

"What the hell?" she asked glaring him at when she had finally stopped coughing. Elliot just smirked and leant across the desk again. "I told you to stop fucking smirking."

"I can't help it," he said smiling. "I can still smell and taste you on me," he said licking his lips again.

"Jesus El….."

"My dick is so fucking hard right now Liv, it has been for the last half hour ever since you….."

"Elliot…." she said looking around the office making sure nobody could hear.

"….. Pushed me into cribs…. pulled your jeans down…pushed me to the floor, grabbed my head and pulled it to your pussy….. Ordering me to make you cum…" he smirked biting his lip as his hand went to crotch.

Olivia watched him as he squeezed himself under the desk, her pussy throbbing.

"….. It was so hot, you are so hot."

Olivia couldn't believe he was having this conversation as they were sat at their desks and anyone could walk in, Cragen was still in his office.

"El you need to control yourself," she told him as she watched his hand squeezing his cock through his trousers.

"I need to control myself," he chuckled. "You're the one who dragged me from interrogation and wrapped her legs around my neck as she held my mouth to her pussy and begged me to lick her hard, fast and deep, as you ground your sweet wet pussy into my face…. You have no idea how good you taste or how good it feels when you cum around my tongue…. My fingers….. Or my cock….."

Olivia licked her lips and felt her panties becoming damp

"El I ….."

"BENSON, STABLER!" yelled Cragen from his office.

"Fuck!" they both cursed under their breath, their eyes still locked on each other and Elliot moved his chair forward hiding his obvious hard on.

"Get down to forensics Melinda has results for you."

Neither spoke as they kept staring at each other.

"Did you hear me?" asked Cragen.

Elliot jumped when a pen bounced off the back of his head.

"What the hell?" he snapped turning around.

"If I have to warn the pair of you once more I will split you up," he told them.

"But Cap we weren't doing anything," protested Elliot.

"Yes you were," he said glaring at them one by one. "It was the look. It always is with you two, it's always in the eyes," he said pointing to his own eyes. "You both do this thing. I'm putting my neck on the line letting you two remain Partners, now you have moved in together and taken this relationship further. Don't make me regret it. You need to get your feelings under control at work….. You hear me."

They both nodded.

"Good, now get to Melinda," he said walking away.

They both sighed and stood up grabbing their jackets and headed to the elevator.

"Nice one," said Olivia stabbing the button with her finger.

"What! How am I the one to blame for this?" asked Elliot. "You're the one who couldn't control herself until we got home and shoved my face between your legs, so how is this all my fault."

The elevator doors opened and they both got in standing across from each other. Olivia reached to the side and pressed the button as they stared at each other. Within seconds Elliot was in front of her kissing her hard his tongue sliding into her mouth and finding hers as his fingers ran through her hair pulling her head to him.

She moaned into his mouth as she felt his erection pushing against her making the seam of her jeans press against her clit.

"I'm so fucking hard Baby it hurts," he breathed into her mouth. "I have been since you left me on my knees in the crib after you came, and just walked away."

"Shit," she gasped as she reached across and pressed the emergency stop button her hands going to his belt buckle and undoing it as her mouth went to his and she kissed him and her fingers quickly undone his button and zip. She knew it was her fault he was like this. After he had made her cum she had heard Cragen shouting for her. She had quickly pulled up her jeans told him she loved him and ran from the cribs, before he had even gotten to his feet.

"This is the last time we do this at work," she told him as she dropped to her knees in front of him and released his hard throbbing cock from inside his boxers. "You need to learn to control yourself," she said before swirling her tongue around the tip of his cock and tasting his pre cum.

"Yeah well I'm not the only one who needs to learn self-control," he moaned as she took him in her mouth her teeth grazing his shaft as she sunk as deep as she could, the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat.

Elliot looked down and pushed her hair out of the way holding it back so he could watch her as she sucked, licked and used her teeth gently on him, her hand following her mouth up and down his cock. He gently pushed into her mouth as she pulled his trousers down a little further and cupped his balls gently squeezing them making him groan.

She released him from her mouth and looked up at him. "Baby, you need to hurry," she told him. Elliot just nodded and dropped his head back as she took him in her mouth again sliding up and down his erection. Smiling to herself she released his balls from her hand and slipped a finger between his ass cheeks.

"Fuck!" he grunted as he felt the tip of her index press against his tight ass hole.

She smiled to herself knowing it wouldn't be long now for him to cum as the tip of her finger penetrated him slightly, she knew what it took to get him off quickly.

"Motherfucker," he cursed as he pushed his hips forward thrusting into her mouth as her finger gently fucked his ass. He gripped her hair pulling slightly as his balls tightened and he released into her mouth grunting as his hot seed hit the back of her throat and she swallowed all he gave her his cock throbbing in her mouth.

His head dropped back against the elevator wall and he released his grip on her hair as he gasped for breath. Olivia licked the full length of him one final time, as she removed her finger and kissed his tip before putting him back in boxers and fastening him back up.

Elliot reached for her hand and helped her to her feet before pulling her to him and kissing her softly.

"That was fucking amazing," he smiled against her as he tasted himself on her mouth. She smiled back and released the emergency stop and the elevator began moving.

"We can't let it happen again," she told him.

"Yeah okay," he chuckled.

"No El I mean it, we need to show a little control at work. We aren't teenagers. You should be able to go to work without needing to have sex at every opportunity.

"Like I said, yeah okay, and I would also point out I'm not the only one who needs sex at work."

She glared at him as the elevator stopped.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Liv so far this week you have sucked my cock in an elevator; I have fucked you over Cragen's desk, gone down on you twice in the cribs. You gave me a hand job in the sedan and we had sex in the showers," he said as they got in the car. "You have no self-control Baby."

"What and you do?"

"More than you, I mean the only reason I needed that just now was because of earlier. If it wasn't for that I would have been just fine."

Olivia looked at him in disbelieve as he started the car.

"That is such bullshit. Who was it that dragged me into Cragen's office? Who pulled their zip down and grabbed my hand as we were driving all because you were horny. Your control is as bad as mine."

They sat in silence for a while as they drove. Olivia looked over at Elliot and saw him grinning.

"What the hell is so funny now Stabler?"

"You really think you have more control than me when it comes to sex."

"I know I do," she said looking out the window.

Elliot nodded. "Okay….. So prove it."

Olivia turned to face him.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"I mean let's see who breaks first. No more sex, blow jobs, pussy licking, hand jobs in public places. If we are with anyonce else we need to control ourselves….. See who breaks first."

"No touching what so ever?"

Elliot nodded. "Come on Benson let's see who does have the most self-control in this relationship."

Olivia thought about what he was saying and slowly nodded turning to him grinning. "You're on Stabler," she told him. "No more little touches, no more sex in public. When we are out and at work we go back to Benson and Stabler, partners only."

Elliot grinned and held his hand to her. "Deal," he smiled back shaking her hand.

They drove in silence for a while.

"So what does the winner get?" asked Olivia.

"Oh that's simple. The winner gets whatever they want…. In the bedroom. Whoever breaks first has to do whatever the other person wants, for one full night."

"This is gonna be so easy," she grinned at him as they pulled up outside forensics and climbed out the car. She turned and looked back into the car. "And I know exactly what I want when I win this," she said slamming the door shut.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"El we need to hurry up!" she yelled at him. "We are going to be late."

"I know," he said sticking his head out from behind the shower curtain. "However I have a big problem here," he grinned at her pulling the curtain and revealing his hard on.

"El, we don't have time for this," she said pulling on her bra and fastening it up.

"Come on baby, it's been days since we done anything, because of that case we haven't been home in days," he said pouting and making her laugh.

"Your gonna have to take care of it yourself," she laughed at him. "Cause there is no way I have time to do my hair and make-up again."

"Liiivvv," he moaned as he began to stroke himself.

"Liv nothing," she chuckled. "I had to take care of myself earlier," she told him her eyes going to his cock as he began to stroke himself.

"You did?"

"Yeah…. I woke up horny from a dream after my nap when I got home. You weren't back yet so I had to take care of it myself."

Elliot stepped back and rested against the tiles dropping his head back as he pumped his hand up and down his cock.

"God I was so wet," she said licking her lips and watched him. His hand almost blur as it worked his cock. "My fingers slipped inside myself so easily as I lay on the bed my legs spread wide and fucked myself."

"Fuck Liv," he grunted. He loved it when she talked like this to him as he jerked off. There had been plenty of times over the months when they had been apart and helped each other to reach their climax quickly over the phone.

"It was so good," she breathed feeling her pussy pulsing as she watched him and the wetness pooling in her panties as she became more aroused. "But not as good as when your cock is fucking me," she said slipping her hand inside her panties as she sat down on the toilet seat, she needed her own release.

Elliot heard her moaning and opened his eyes and smirked when he saw her rubbing her clit her legs spread.

"Fuck this shit," he said stepping from the shower and dropping to his knees in front of her. He grabbed hold of her flimsy panties and ripped them from her, making her laugh and then gasp as he plunged his tongue into her, his hand never leaving his cock as he continued to jerk himself off.

Olivia's fingers rubbed her clit hard as her body began to tense and she knew she was close.

"El st….stop, stop!" she cried grabbing his short hair and lifting it up.

"What? Why?" he asked confused licking his lips as his hand stilled on his cock. Olivia stood up and turned to rest her hands on the sink and spread her legs her ass almost in his face.

"Cum inside me," she told him looking over her shoulder. "Make me come with your cock."

Elliot quickly got up from the bathroom floor and stepped between her legs and without any warning thrust into her, making her jump. She grinned at him in the mirror as he leant over her and thrust hard and fast into her his hands reaching around her and grabbing her breasts.

"God I love your pussy," he panted. "So…..tight," he said as he locked onto her eyes in the mirror and fucked her hard and fast from behind. He felt her inner walls begin to clamp tightly around his cock and he had to thrust harder to push through. "Come on Baby…. I know your close," he grunted. "I can feel it…..Come on."

Within seconds she was cumming around his cock, her body convulsing as her inner muscles gripped and throbbed around his pulsating cock as he unloaded into her over and over. He sunk his teeth into her shoulder and sucked hard as he came sweat coating his body.

"Jesus Christ," he panted as he looked at her in the mirror and grinned and she smiled back. "That was amazing.

"I can't believe you have this effect on me," she laughed as he withdrew from her.

"We have this effect on each other," he said pulling her into a slow kiss. He pulled away from the kiss and dropped his head to hers. "Your gonna need to do your make up again," he smiled kissing her nose.

"It's okay I don't mind," she smiled back. She loved the way he could go from fucking her like and animal to being so gentle. "It just means we will be a little late," she said as he gave her a final kiss and stepped back into the shower cleaning himself up.

Once he was done Olivia quickly jumped in and washed her lower half as Elliot stood and watched her licking his lips.

"Oh no," she laughed when she saw the glint in his eyes. "Down boy. We need to get ready and go."

"You know," he said handing her a towel as she climbed out the shower. "We wouldn't need to fuck like rabbits when we got home if it wasn't for that stupid bet we made last week."

"You trying to back out Stabler? After all you're the one who made it."

"No….. I'm just saying we wouldn't be so frustrated if we had some release during the day."

"And we wouldn't be partners, there is no way we could have kept on doing what we were doing, someone would have caught us sooner or later."

Elliot nodded as she walked out the bathroom to continue getting ready.

"Maybe we just have no control around each other," he said following her into the bedroom a few moments later.

"No El we just need to learn control it a bit better," she laughed. Elliot walked up behind and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Fancy a bit of fun tonight?" he asked her kissing her neck.

"We are going to have fun tonight," she sighed as he gently kissed her neck.

"No, I mean fun….. Fun," he smirked sucking on her neck. She slapped the top of his head to stop him from sucking.

"The last time you said that was when we met the guys for a drink after work. You ended up making me cum as we sat in the booth when you slipped your hand up under my skirt."

"I promise you there will be no actual touching. Well not at first anyway."

Olivia turned in his arms and raised her eyebrows giving him a funny look. "What do you mean?"

"I bought something for us the other day and I thought we could give it try. It will also help us with this self control thing we are trying to improve."

Olivia licked her lips curious as to what he had bought. Since they had been together they had bought quite a few things to try out in the bedroom and definitely weren't shy to try out new things.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked him.

Elliot let go of her and went to the drawer on his side of the bed and took out a box, he sat down with her on the end of the bed and opened the lid revealing the contents to her.

She ran her fingers over them. "Is that a remote control…?"

"Love egg and cock ring," he finished for her as she removed the cock ring from the box. "We could each control each other," he whispered. "See how long we can last before we need fuck each other senseless."

"You want us to wear these tonight, when we go out for a meal and drinks with our friends?"

Elliot licked his lips and nodded.

"I want to be able to sit across from you and know how turned on you are. I want to bring you right to the edge as I look into your eyes knowing what I am doing to you when nobody else does."

Olivia ran her fingers over the cock ring as she thought about what he was saying.

"You have lost your mind," she said her voice just above a whisper. "We are going out with a bunch of people who work for a sex crimes unit and you want us to sit across from each other and bring each other to the point of cumming in front of them."

Elliot nodded.

"El…. They are going to know."

"Not if we show control," he said picking up the love egg. "Come on Olivia," he said drawing out her name. "Live a little or are you a little worried you won't be able to control yourself," he smirked pressing a button on one of the controls making her jump as the cock ring vibrated gently in her hand.

"El this is crazy."

"Yeah…. I know. And I am so fucking turned on already just thinking about it," he said as both their eyes went to erection and Olivia felt the wetness pooling between her legs. She knew it was wrong and she knew they shouldn't, but the thought of controlling each other like this was a total turn on.

She took the love egg from his fingers and lay back on the bed spreading her legs."Let's do this," she breathed handing him the egg.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot reached over and took hold of her hand.

"You okay?" he asked her as the taxi pulled up outside the restaurant.

"Never better," she smiled."Although as we are thirty minutes late I think everyone else is gonna be a little pissed."

Elliot shrugged "I'm sure they will get over it."

Olivia pressed the small button on the remote control that she had placed in the waistline of her panties and Elliot jumped beside her.

"Just checking it's still working," she smirked as the taxi stopped and she climbed out.

Elliot took a deep breath and leant forward and paid the driver. It was his idea but fuck, if it wasn't going to hard going.

They walked into the restaurant Elliot's arm around her waist.

"I never told you earlier," he said his voice deep and low. "You look so fucking hot tonight," he said kissing the side of her neck.

"Thank you," she smiled turning to him and kissing him softly on the lips.

"No guessing why these two were so late!" said Casey loudly from the table.

"Probably the same reason why they are late every morning for work," said Munch.

"And back from lunch breaks," mumbled Fin earning a chuckle from Munch.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," said Elliot pulling a chair out for Olivia and taking a seat opposite her on the large table.

"You notice how neither of them deny it," said Casey.

"Well I don't think they can really," said Melinda leaning in close to Olivia and pointing to her neck. "That definitely looks like a fresh one," she touching the bite on Olivia's neck and making everyone laugh as Olivia's hand went to the mark, her face going red as she glared at Elliot who was sat with a smug look on his.

"I don't believe you," she snapped.

Elliot shrugged his shoulders with a cocky look on his face that made Olivia want to slap him.

"Good job Cragen couldn't make tonight, he got stuck at 1PP," said Fin.

"Yeah it is," scowled Olivia making Munch laugh again just as the waiter came around and placed bottles of wine on the table for everyone.

Olivia looked over at Elliot as he picked up one of the bottles of wine and leant forward to pour her a drink out.

"Fuck!" he said jumping as the cock ring came to life just as he was about to pour the drink. Everyone on the table looked over at him as he missed the glass and poured the wine on the table.

"You okay there El?" asked Olivia licking her lips as the ring continued to vibrate around him and he felt himself getting hard.

"Fine," he said putting the bottle down. "Just fine."

Olivia smiled at him and turned to Melinda and asked her how her kids were. Elliot glanced down quickly at his groin glad he wore his black shirt outside of jeans, at least for now it covered the hard on he was getting.

Everyone ordered their meals and chatted about every day stuff, trying to stay away from any work matters as they ate. The conversation was light and fun and the alcohol flowed.

"So," said Melinda leaning into Olivia a Casey came to sit on the other side of her as the waitress staff cleared away their plates. "How are things going with Stabler now you guys have moved in together?"

"Good….. Real good," she said looking over at him as he stood talking to Munch and Fin and biting down on her bottom lip as he looked over and smiled at her. "I never thought it could be like this with someone."

"Yeah well I have to say your not very popular among a lot of the women in the station," said Casey.

"What do you mean?"

"Well the first time Elliot and Kathy split up, everyone thought you would get together then, but it never happened," said Melinda.

"So when his divorce actually went through the second time they split a few women though they had a chance with him."

"They did huh?" she asked her eyes staying on Elliot as he kept glancing across at her.

"So what was so different this time around?"

"Yeah we never did ask how you guys finally got together," said Casey.

"It just happened," she smiled. "He gave me a lift home after a hard case just like he normally did. However as I got out the car he jumped out as well and shouted at me to wait as I walked up the steps to the door. I complained that it was raining and I was getting soaked. He just stood in front of me his eyes level with mine as I was stood one step higher than him. He looked so nervous and worried, I had never seen him like that before…..Shit," she said as she jumped and her body shuddered. She looked over at Elliot who was stood staring at her between Fin and Munch his hand in his pocket working the small remote that controlled the love egg inside her. She licked her lips and smiled at him as he kept the setting low.

"Liv…Olivia, what happened next?" asked Casey as Olivia stopped talking and stared over at Elliot. "Liv!" she said a little louder. "What happened next?"

"He erm….He told me not to move, not to run and not to over think," she smiled. "Then he reached forward cupped my face and kissed me softly, right there in the rain."

"Oh my god," said Casey. "Who thought Elliot Stabler could be so romantic."

"So what happened next?" asked Melinda.

Olivia crossed her legs trying to ease the feeling of the vibrating love egg was causing. Between the egg, the wine and talking about their first kiss she was so turned on.

"What happened next?" she said repeating Melinda's question. "I took him up to my apartment and ripped his clothes off him," she grinned and moaned as he turned up the setting one notch on the control.

"She isn't going anywhere," said Munch as Elliot kept his eyes glues to Olivia. He pressed the small button on the control and watched her body twitch.

"Yeah I know," he said with a goofy smile on a his face.

"Well that's not a thing I thought I would ever get to see," said Fin chuckling. "A love struck Elliot Stabler."

"More like lust struck," said Munch as he watched Olivia look over at him with a look in her eyes Munch had never seen before, and was sure it was a look reserved only for Elliot.

"Nah it's definitely love," replied Elliot smirking. "And a whole lot of lust," he said licking his lips before taking a long drink. He jumped and coughed, choking on his drink as his cock began to vibrate again.

"Jesus Stabler you okay?" asked Fin patting his back.

"Yeah fine," he spluttered and looked over at Olivia who was laughing as Casey and Melinda asked her what was so funny.

"I'm err….. I'm gonna get the drinks," he coughed walking over to the bar. "Fuck," he cursed under his breath as he face the bar and reached down secretly grabbing his cock trying it ease the pressure of his erection pressing against the front of jeans.

Olivia came and stood beside him resting her hand on his ass cheeks.

"You okay?" she asked him as he turned to look at her.

"No," he chuckled. "I am so fucking hard right now," he said leaning in and dipping his head to her neck and kissing her pulse point as he took her hand and placed it over the top of his bulge, their bodies blocking the view.

"Jesus El!" she gasped quietly as she felt how hard he was.

"I feel like I'm going to explode," he groaned as he pushed into her hand. "And I don't fucking care if I lose this bet… I need you."

Olivia looked over at their friends who were stood in a group talking before turning her head back to Elliot. She reached up and wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled his head down to her and kissed him. Softly at first but the kiss deepening as Elliot turned up the vibration on the egg and she moaned into his mouth as her tongue slid in and found his.

Elliot leant back on the stool and spread his legs pulling Olivia between them and pressed his vibrating erection against her as they made out at the bar. Olivia moaned as she felt the extra vibration pressing against her.

"I need you as well," she moaned. "I am so friggin wet."

"Fuck me," said Casey looking towards the bar. "I hope no one is after a drink any time soon."

"They keep going like that and one of you are gonna have to arrest them," laughed Melinda.

"There like horny teenagers," said Casey.

"It's all that pent up frustration from the last 11 years. I'm surprised we never walked in and found them doing it on Cragen's desk or interrogation," said Munch. "And I'm sure I have heard them in the cribs."

"Damn, old man. I don't need those visions in my head," groaned Fin shaking his head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot panted for air as they broke apart. He looked quickly over to their friends and saw them watching them.

"El…."

"Mmmmm."

"Fuck me," she begged him as she turned up the cock ring vibration.

"Christ Liv," he gasped looking around the restaurant and noticing it was quite quiet now. "Rest rooms now," he said taking a deep breath.

Olivia just nodded and looked quickly around before hurrying off towards the rest rooms. Elliot pulled his shirt down over his erection and quickly followed her.

"There not…. Are they?" asked Fin.

"Oh I reckon they are," laughed Casey. "And who can blame her?"

"Not me," said Melinda raising her glass to Casey's.

Olivia charged into the rest room and quickly checked it. Finding it empty she opened the door and grabbed Elliot's shirt and pulled him in shoving him into one of stalls. It was a blur of fast working hands as Olivia undone his belt, button and zip and reached inside pulling him free.

Elliot pushed up her dress and grabbed her lace panties ripping them from her and shoving them into his pocket as the remote to the cock ring dropped to the floor.

"God I need you so much," he told her. "I'm as hard as a fucking rock," he told her as she took hold of the cock ring and turned it so the vibration part was sitting on top of his cock. He reached down and took hold of the love egg and gently pulled it from her, putting it in his pocket with her panties.

He grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her up pushing her against the wall and without any warning he plunged into her, his thick hard cock spreading her wide as he filled her fully.

"Christ!" she screamed out biting down on his shoulder as his cock replaced the love egg and the vibration of the cock ring hitting her clit.

"So hot….so wet ," he mumbled before he withdrew almost the full way out and thrust back in. "So….tight."

"Don't hold back," she told him. "I want it hard."

"You got it," he panted as he picked up speed. Olivia prayed nobody would come as he pounded into her, her back hitting the wall with every thrust as he took her almost violently as they both needed the release. The vibration of the cock ring hit her clit on every thrust sending shock waves through the both of them.

"Squeeze my cock," he mumbled against her neck. "Squeeze it hard," he ordered her as he sucked her skin into mouth marking her again.

"Oh yes…. That's it…Fuck yes…..Yes!" she gasped.

"Come on baby," he said pushing her dress right up and sucking her nipple into his mouth through her lace bra. The feel of his teeth on her nipple was her undoing as she came. He body shaking violently, and her inner walls gripped him so hard he struggled to push into her.

With one last thrust he exploded into her, his cum coating her inner walls as he released over and over, as Olivia continued to convulse around him finally calming down as he held her tightly to him.

"Liv, you need to turn it off," he struggled to say as the ring continued to vibrate against his now sensitive cock.

"It dropped on the floor," she giggled trying to look down him and find it. "Put me down."

Elliot eased out of her and dropped her legs to the floor. Olivia held onto him her legs like jelly. Elliot bent over and picked up the control turning off the vibration sighing in relief. He looked at Olivia and they both started to laugh.

"Jesus, baby," he said cupping her face and kissing her gently. "That was amazing…."

"And so much fun," she said reaching down and slowly removing the ring from his now soft cock.

"Yeah, it was," he said kissing her again as the door to the rest room opened. They both froze neither daring to breath in case someone heard them.

"Relax you two," said Casey and her and Melinda both laughed. "It's only us. We thought it was best to let you know Cragen has just turned up to buy everyone a drink on his way home and asked were the two of you had gone."

"Shit," said Elliot before kissing the tip of Olivia's nose.

"So get dressed and get out there," said Melinda. "Before someone calls the police about inappropriate behaviour in the restaurant toilets."

"We will be straight out," said Olivia as she looked into Elliot's eye and they heard the door closing. They both cleaned up and straightened their clothes up before they left the stall and quickly washed their hands, and Olivia sorted her make-up and hair.

"We got everything?"Olivia asked him.

"Cock ring," he said tapping one pocket. "Love egg and wet panties," he said tapping the other before taking her hand and leading her back to the others.

Cragen watched them walking towards them holding hands and unable to take their eyes away from each other.

"I swear to god if I catch them having sex in the cribs I will kick both their asses," he said to the group knowing exactly from the look on their faces what they had been up to.

"The cribs," said Casey. "If I was you I would disinfect your desk," she said making the whole group laugh as Elliot pulled Olivia into his arms and kissed her hard.

The End

 **Please review**


End file.
